


The World Turns, Always, Despite Being Told Not To

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Series: It's a Long Road, Boy [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, It Sucks, Menstruation, Puberty, Regis is a Good Dude, Trans Cor Leonis, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: Puberty.A bad idea.Cor probably shouldn't have skipped the classes, and lectures, and talks, and PSAs, and -Well, it's too late now.





	The World Turns, Always, Despite Being Told Not To

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this lol, it's been done ages. I yeeted it at some people, but not at ao3. Whoops.

Regis woke up with knees in his kidneys. He turned his head to look at Cor, who had wiggled out from under _his _blanket and wrapped himself under Regis’, curling as close as physically possible. Regis yawned, the sun lighting up the tent golden and it was almost too bright already. He sat up, the blanket falling to his waist, and he rubbed his face.

Wait - what was..?

The ground he sat on felt wet, but that shouldn't have been possible with the tent underneath him. Regis frowned, and he lifted the blanket.

Blood.

It wasn’t his. It spattered the blanket and the side of his pants, and it trailed to Cor, pooling underneath him. Astrals, was the brat injured and hiding it again? No, no it didn’t seem like it - shit. He knew what this was. He dropped the blanket back down and carefully tucked it back, hiding the blood.

“Clarus.” Regis leaned over poked his shoulder. “Wake up.”

Clarus groaned.

“Up.”

“What do you want, Regis?” Clarus rolled over and squinted blearily at him.

“Out the tent.”

“...What.”

Regis hushed him. “You need to get out the tent, and tell Cid and Wesk they’re not allowed in until I say so. Please, Clar.”

“Okay?” Clarus raised his eyebrows but didn’t argue with Regis’ serious tone. He dragged himself out, off the ground and staggered away, his clothes in his hand. Regis waited until Clarus left the tent, before he turned back to Cor.

He gently shook Cor’s shoulder. “Cor, my dear, time to wake up.”

Cor’s eyes opened straight away - completely awake already. Regis wished he could have that power. Cor sat up, stilling suddenly. His arm was wrapped around his held stomach, and he was frowning. Cor flattened his expression in the next second but Regis caught it - pain. “Prince Regis?”

“Cor, you’ve - you’ve started your period. You’ve bled-” Regis stopped as Cor somehow managed to freeze even more. “Cor, it’s okay. It’s fine.” Cor shivered, and drew his arm tighter around his stomach. The eyes that met Regis’ were wide, and Regis smiled gently at him. “It’s okay,” he repeated.

Cor shook his head. “Sorry,” he muttered, looking very young.

“You don’t need to apologise. I’ll put everything in the armiger, and we can wash it all later. Do you need me to fetch your products from the regalia?”

Cor looked at his lap, and didn’t say anything.

“Cor?”

“I don’t have anything.”

“Did you… run out?”

“I haven’t ever - before.”

That made things a little more awkward, but Regis wasn’t just going to ignore his friend sitting there. He leaned forward and ruffled Cor’s hair. “If it’s alright with you, I’ll call Weskham over and he can tell us if he has any?”

Cor nodded, and Regis smiled, making some tablets and a bottle of water appear in his hands, and he handed them to Cor before he turned away to the entrance of the tent.

“Wesk?” He called.

Weskham walked over straight away, seemly waiting for this. He must have realised something was happening, just from Clarus. “Yes, Prince Regis?” He asked.

Regis lowered his voice. “Do you have any menstrual products, anywhere?”

There was a pause before Wesk shook his head. “I don’t believe I do. If I may - he may need to use toilet paper until we have anything else.”

“We’ll - Cor and I - will go before breakfast. It’s easier.”

“Is there anything you need me to do?”

Regis hesitated, “some clothing and a blanket are… dirty. Will you..?”

“Of course.” Weskham smiled. He did have several siblings, he probably had sorted everything out before. Strange he didn’t have any products, thought. Even Regis had some in his bathroom, in case a visitor needed one.

They both got changed in the tent like they always had, rolling up the dirty clothing into a pile and leaving it where Wesk would be able to find it. Cor curled up into himself at that, and Regis just wanted to say that it was okay - things like this happened to everyone. Regis decided to put the ball into the Armiger instead, gesturing to Wesk that it was in there - behind Cor’s back. Weskham nodded at him. Cor looked relieved.

Regis put his hand on Cor’s shoulder, and guided him to the car and shook his head at his friends when it looked like they were going to say something. Cor still didn't look him in the eyes as he got into the passenger seat, turning away from Regis instead.

The Prince started the car, pulling out of where it was parked and he started the short journey to the nearby town. Cor was so tense he was almost a statue.

Regis went to sigh, then thought better of it. “Do you have a preference of what products you want?”

Cor turned and look at him. “What?”

“Do you know what menstrual projects you want?”

Cor completely shrunk up into his seat, staring at Regis like he was being mad. He looked like his day couldn't get any worse from here. “No.”

“We’ll buy some random ones then.” Regis glanced at Cor. “And chocolate too.”

No protests were given about the chocolate - Cor loved it too much, but he still seemed stuck that his Prince was asking him what _type _of products to buy. He swallowed, looking out of the window. “What do you mean by ‘what menstrual products’?” Cor asked.

“Pads, tampons, the others.” Regis said. Cor looked at him blankly. “...you don't know what they are.”

Cor shook his head.

Regis stared out towards the road, turning left with the road. “Fuck.” He stated.

* * *

“At least tell me you know what condoms are,” Regis glanced at Cor desperately.

Cor frowned at him.

“Fuck,” said Regis, again. “Double fuck.”

* * *

Every word Regis had said about periods made Cor look more horrified. He was starting to think Cor might run away as soon as he stopped the car, but they parked outside the store without issue. Cor half looked like he would refuse to enter the store, but his duty at not leaving his Prince alone won out. He didn't look very happy about that.

“It's not going to bite you, Cor.”

Cor glared at the shelves, then turned to glare at Regis. The Prince just raised his eyebrows, unamused.

“Pick two of them.”

Cor took a step backwards.

Regis walked forward and picked up two packets from the shelves, turning them in his hands to check if they were the assortments they had seemed to be - they were. “What about these?”

“They're fine.” Cor didn't look at them. Regis understood, and ruffled his hair, going to the counter and paying for them.

Regis didn't start up the engine straight away, like Cor had hoped, thought. “You've got to at least look at them,” he said and drop them on his lap. Cor looked at them like they were about to bite him. “It's okay, Cor.”

Cor slowly picked one of them up and looked at it, reading the back. “I don't want to.” Cor snarled.

“Well, unfortunately it's something you’re going to have to.” Regis smiled sympathetically. “And there's a toilet over there.”

If the look Cor gave him could kill, Regis would be nothing more than a crater in the ground. Cor shoved the two packets into the armiger, growled again, then opened the car door angrily. He walked to the bathroom like he was walking to his death - maybe not exactly, Regis didn't think Cor would have that reaction even if he was walking to his death.

Regis put his head in his hands. “Next up, the Talk. You're fifteen, how did you avoid all of this, Cor?” He asked the car.

* * *

Cor walked back to the car with flaming cheeks and he hissed at Regis when he smiled at him.

“The embarrassment will go away eventually,” Regis told him.

Cor pulled up his legs onto the seat and refused to look at him.

* * *

No one said anything when they came back to camp. Cor decided - completely by himself - that a chair very close to Regis, practically leaning on Regis was where he wanted to sit for breakfast. The Prince didn’t say anything when Cor ended up actually leaning on Regis, burrowing ever so slightly into his side.

Clarus did ruffle his hair, though.


End file.
